


【及影】情調與調情

by uknow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uknow/pseuds/uknow
Summary: 一輛小破車，第一次嘗試Phone Sex，寫不好不要打我！最近是取標苦手，所以內容大致與標題沒啥關係！OOC是暴風等級，無法接受者請走左上或右上叉叉連結，感激不盡！沒問題，請往下觀賞！





	【及影】情調與調情

這是發生在及川遠征時的事。

 

及川徹作為國家隊的正選二傳手，從上禮拜開始為期半個月的遠征，隨軍出發到某個東南亞主辦國參加兩年一度的亞洲排球錦標賽。

而影山飛雄本來能以替補球員的身份進入亞錦賽的名單隨軍遠征，但是很不巧的這時一向跟他們有運動交流的國家提出邀請，希望可以舉辦一場促進國與國之間友善運動的交流友誼賽。

因此在體育委員會和教練團的考量下，決定留下部份主力球員備戰友誼賽，畢竟亞錦賽在今年所有排球賽事中算是相當重要的一場比賽，所以還是要派出最佳陣容迎戰才行，但是國與國之間的友誼交流賽也是不能馬虎的，人家真誠提出邀請想要促進國家間的交流，總不能全部派二軍球員上場比賽，這是多麼失禮的一件事。

所以在這些諸如此類的因素綜合起來後，上層做了最後的決定，就是留下部份主力球員搭配二軍一同準備友誼賽，而那些部分主力球員中就包含了影山飛雄。

在得知被移出亞錦賽名單這件事後的影山飛雄，一開始當然也不樂意了，但是仔細一想後，發現同樣都是比賽只是規模不同而已，而作為排球癡的他來說只要能夠上場比賽打排球就足夠了，最後想法一轉的影山自然就釋懷了不怎麼在意，反正都是要比賽只是一個比較大一個比較小，只要能上場打球誰管他這場比賽的規模大小。

但是及川徹就不同了，在他得知這件事後，就非常激動地跑去找教練們又吵又鬧的說是一定要帶上影山飛雄，至於及川徹和影山飛雄兩人的關係在國家隊裡已經是公開的秘密，所以教練們自然知道及川在鬧什麼，但這哪是他們說得算，最後當然是被駁回了。

於是在千般不捨萬般無奈的情況下，及川只能揮淚告別影山這個可愛的戀人，然後跟隨國家隊遠征比賽。

在這段沒能直接面對面相見的日子，自然就只剩電腦和手機充當分隔兩地的戀人聯絡的媒介，而像及川徹這種在戀愛中屬於極度黏人又極度沒安全感的類型，會做的事就是每天絕對照三餐打電話，如果有閒暇時間一定開視訊，畢竟兩人都在忙著各自的比賽，也不是什麼時間都可以聯絡。

而今天也一如往常，在解決晚餐之後，生活作息規律的影山就帶著換洗衣物去浴室洗了一個舒服的澡，雖然這種友誼賽不是正式比賽而且規模不大，但並不是能夠打馬虎的比賽，萬一一個不注意可是會演變成國家問題，所以隊上的訓練還是比平常的多而繁重。

洗好澡的影山剛從浴室走出來，像是抓準了時間般一道電子鈴聲準確無誤地在影山踏出浴室的那一刻自床頭櫃上響起。

想都不用想就知道是誰打來的，也就只有那個人會在這個時間點打電話給他。

影山一邊用毛巾擦拭著濕潤的頭髮一邊朝床邊走去，拿起放在床頭櫃上的手機後便直接按下接聽鍵。

話都還沒說一句，戀人那刻意帶著撒嬌的聲音立刻從手機話筒裡傳出。

「小飛雄，及川前輩好想你啊！」

「你現在在做什麼？是不是才剛洗好澡？看來我還是很了解小飛雄的！」

「及川前輩今天好累，剛才比賽很驚險啊，差點就輸了呢。」

及川的聲音滔滔不絕地從手機裡傳出，影山找不著縫隙插上話，索性放棄閉上嘴等對方把話全部說完。

「嗯？小飛雄有在聽嗎？」

總算發現話筒另一端的安靜，及川這才停下還想繼續說下去的話，開口輕喚戀人的名字。

「啊⋯⋯嗯，有！」

本以為對方還會再扯些有的沒的，但影山一聽到及川那聲調略高的尾音，便立刻回過神來開口回答。

然而這次卻換話筒那一端安靜了，片刻後，幾聲輕笑自聽筒傳來。

聽到及川徹「柔和」的笑聲，忽然一陣寒意自尾椎竄起並引起全身的雞皮疙瘩，這時影山飛雄心中只有這麼一個想法——完蛋了。

「小飛雄⋯⋯」

與方才略帶撒嬌的黏膩聲音不同，這次及川徹刻意壓低了嗓子，顯得低沉的聲音再透過電磁波影響傳遞到手機聽筒上的是有別於及川徹平常的清亮聲線，此刻對方的嗓音就像惡魔的低語般，帶著極致的魅惑和性感。

雖然不是第一次聽到這樣的聲音，但影山飛雄依然無法免疫，而這種帶著挑逗的低喚則引起影山飛雄全身的另一種顫慄，一股無法言說的麻癢感竄過身體的每一寸肌膚和每一條神經。

頓時，影山飛雄感到一陣口乾舌燥。

「呵呵，飛雄，你在房間吧，那就把擦乾頭髮的毛巾放在床頭櫃上，然後躺到床上去。」

「及川——」

「乖，聽話，飛雄。」

及川可以清楚聽到話筒裡的呼吸逐漸變得粗重，嘴角揚起的弧度又變得更大了，帶著滿滿的惡意。

影山莫可奈何，聽到及川用魅惑的低音喚他一聲「飛雄」時，不管是腦袋還是身體，瞬間都軟得一塌糊塗，無法思考的同時身體也感到一陣乏力，只能按照對方說的話做。  
然後當他躺在那張平常兩人一起睡的大床時，影山飛雄悲催的發現

——他硬了。

聽著戀人性感無比的聲音，再加上床鋪還留有對方獨特的香味，已經一個多禮拜沒被觸碰的身體，全部都成了爆發慾望的導火線。

影山垂眸往身下一看，雙腿間那玩意已經微微鼓起了。

「飛雄，把手機放在枕頭邊，然後用你的雙手隔著睡衣摸自己的胸部。」

依稀可以聽到窸窣聲，大概是對方已經躺在了床上，及川這才接著開口繼續下一步。

「唔⋯⋯」

僅僅是將雙手輕輕放在胸前，影山的掌心立刻感覺到有兩個突起，隔著衣料頂著自己的手掌，帶上些許麻癢感。

「飛雄，做得很好喔，乳頭已經挺起來了吧，那伸出你左手的大拇指和食指然後用力捏住左邊的乳頭，別管右邊，我只要你捏住左邊的就好。」

「嗯啊——」

影山依照及川的話，左手大拇指和食指狠狠捏住左邊已經挺立起來的乳頭，帶著顫抖的黏膩呻吟不禁破口而出。

胸前的快感形成一股熱流直直往下半身匯集，現在影山飛雄已經完全勃起了。

「不過只是捏住還不夠對吧。飛雄，現在用你的指甲輕輕刮弄乳頭，然後同時用指腹按壓搓揉乳頭，我知道的喔，你的乳頭最喜歡被我這樣對待。」

不只是影山飛雄的聲音喘息變得粗重，及川聽到對方甜膩的呻吟時，也已經無法克制的口乾舌燥，現在他不用刻意壓低聲線，聲音早就因為慾望而變得低沉沙啞。

「把睡衣脫掉吧，飛雄。」

及川也難以自持的用另一隻空閒的手撫上已經將褲子撐起一個帳篷的勃起。

「現在伸出你的右手用跟左手一樣的方法，玩你右邊的乳頭，飛雄不知道吧，比起左邊乳頭，你的右邊乳頭更敏感喔。」

「啊——嗯、嗯⋯⋯」

就像及川說的，影山換玩弄右邊的乳頭時，呻吟聲比方才的拔高了好幾個音調，並帶著更加甜美的喘息。

「呵、飛雄一定很難過吧，現在可以脫掉褲子了喔，順便也把內褲脫掉。」

「嗯——及川、前輩⋯⋯」

「飛雄乖，忍耐一下，脫好了？那就把雙腳打開，打得越開越好。」

影山飛雄難耐的扭動著身體，努力一口氣脫下睡褲和底褲，接著就聽到對方的指令後，乖乖地將雙腳打開到最大限度。

「還記得及川前輩是怎麼玩飛雄的小雞雞吧，不要一開始就摸前端的小洞喔，先用左手輕輕握住柱身，慢慢上下滑動。右手去碰你下面那兩團可愛的肉球，輕輕的揉捏⋯⋯」

「哈啊——嗯⋯⋯」

「我聽到了喔，飛雄很想要的聲音。」

對及川來說，影山甜膩的呻吟就是最好的催情劑，自己也快要忍不了了。

「不要急，現在放開握住莖身的左手，然後用你的食指從陰囊開始由下往上輕輕刮上去，最後指尖用力戳前端的小孔，你很喜歡的喔，這種帶著疼痛的快感。」

「啊、啊——及川前輩、我⋯⋯想射⋯⋯」

「不可以，飛雄，還不能射喔，你的身體這麼色情、這麼敏感，沒用後面就無法完全高潮啊。」

天殺的，不只有影山飛雄想射啊，及川徹這裡也已經忍到快爆炸了。

「飛雄，現在打開床頭櫃的抽屜拿出潤滑劑，然後翻身趴在床上並抬起屁股。」

雖然忍得很辛苦，但及川依然努力讓自己的聲音帶著餘韻，他才不要在對方面前露出很想要的樣子，那樣太遜了。

「抬起屁股了？那就打開潤滑劑擠一些在左手上，然後右手扳開你渾圓的屁股接著微微撐開小穴，再用抹了潤滑劑的左手撫上穴口然後輕輕按壓四周⋯⋯」

「很想要吧？那就把中指放進去，慢慢放進去，畢竟已經好幾天沒做了。」

「嗯唔⋯⋯」

「完全放進去了？那就屈起手指，隨意轉圈按壓，要好好擴張啊，這樣才能更好的高潮⋯⋯」

「咿——嗯、啊⋯⋯唔唔⋯⋯」

早已顧不上羞恥，影山飛雄現在全身發熱無力，正被自己手指玩弄的菊穴開始微微收縮吞吐著，讓他不得不發出顫慄般的嗚噎。

「已經適應了那就把食指插進去，現在可以毫無顧忌的轉動自己的手指喔，想像我操你的時候，用力抽動自己的手指⋯⋯」

「及川前輩知道只有兩根手指是不能滿足飛雄的，現在也把無名指插進去吧，然後一口氣用力頂到最深處，那樣會頂到你最舒服的地方。」

「啊、啊啊——⋯⋯好脹⋯⋯及川、前輩⋯⋯」

「看來是頂到了呢，很舒服吧，飛雄。」

「嗯⋯⋯哈、哈⋯⋯」

想要，好想要，現在就想要——想要及川前輩！

影山不禁擺動起自己的腰身，早已濕軟到不行的腸肉正緊緊絞緊吸附自己的手指，但是還不夠，遠遠不夠，他無法只靠著手指高潮。

「飛雄，你想要什麼要說清楚啊，不然我不知道喔？」

現在就只差最後一步了，讓戀人掉進自己的陷阱裡，及川咬牙不讓更粗重的喘息自口中洩出，現在他胯間的硬物已經快要撐破褲子般高高聳立，熱汗早已佈滿整個額頭。

「嗯⋯⋯想要、及川⋯⋯前輩、啊——」

影山渾身無力的癱軟在床上，手指依然埋在高熱濕軟的肉穴裡，艱難地繼續抽動著，聲音被性慾折磨到帶上一絲哭音。

「很好，飛雄維持現在的樣子，不要亂動。」

聽到自己想要的話後，及川二話不說立刻掏出鑰匙打開從兩小時前就應該要打開的門。

「及川、前輩⋯⋯？」

已經無法思考的影山飛雄沒能聽到手機裡傳來的聲響，但是他感覺到房門外的客廳有動靜，聽到大門被用力地關上，接下來是輪子在木質地板上滾動的聲音，然後就是自己現在待的這個房間的門被大力打開了。

「咦⋯⋯？」

影山睜大迷濛的雙眼，視線有些模糊的看著站在門口的人。

及川徹看著全身赤裸趴臥在床上的影山飛雄，迎上戀人那雙濕潤迷茫的目光，及川嘴角勾起魅惑的弧度，抬手將還握在手上的手機將話筒靠近自己唇邊，還沒斷線的電話，再次傳來低沉沙啞帶著幽深慾望的聲音。

「啊啊，小飛雄——」

　  
　  
　  
　  
「我回來了。」  
　  
　  
　　  
　  
　  
　  
【END】  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　

別期待，沒後續了，為什麼開一台車這麼難呢（眼神死＝＝

　  
　  
　


End file.
